


Tu hai cuore

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Snake [17]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Dark, Drabble Collection, Hypnotism, Implied/Referenced Incest, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Songfic
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 10:57:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15071723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Raccolta Loki/Clint scritta su Cuore senza cuore di Filippo Perbellini.Link canzone: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=H2D_WTL_OrE.[Riferimenti anche ad altre coppie].





	Tu hai cuore

Tu hai cuore

  


  


Scritta su Cuore senza cuore di Filippo Perbellini. Link: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=H2D_WTL_OrE.

  


Cap.1 Odio

  


_A volte ti odio._

  


Loki era seduto sul pavimento, i suoi vestiti erano laceri e del sangue gli scendeva dal naso, i suoi occhi scattarono uno dopo l’altro su tutti gli Avengers. 

Hulk ruggì e Loki fu scosso da tremiti più forti, si voltò di scatto facendo ondeggiare i lunghi capelli mori.

Nelle sue iridi color smeraldo si rifletté la freccia di Clint.

Barton lo guardava con gli occhi socchiusi, le sue iridi color fumo brillarono.

“Dammi un motivo…” ringhiò.

< Quindi è così, Barton? Alla fine quello che ti lega a me è solo l’odio? Eppure pensavo tu avessi un ‘cuore’ per comprendermi > pensò Loki.

  


[103].

  


  


Scritta su Cuore senza cuore di Filippo Perbellini. Link: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=H2D_WTL_OrE.

  


Cap.2 Desiderio

  


_E a volte ti voglio._

  


Loki si sfilò la casacca nera dalle decorazioni in oro che indossava e la lasciò scivolare sulla sua pelle diafana. 

Clint s’inginocchiò dietro il triclino su cui era accomodato ed iniziò a baciargli le labbra sottili, sentendolo rabbrividire ad ogni tocco. Le sue iridi, che brillavano di luce azzurra, illuminavano l’ambiente in penombra. Con le dita tremanti, e bollenti, sfiorò le braccia di Loki, che socchiuse le sottili labbra rosee per lasciarsi sfuggire un gemito di piacere.

“Il tesseract mi ha mostrato molte verità, ma è voi che io desiderio, mio signore. Vi voglio” mormorò Barton con voce rauca.

“Prendimi” lo sfilò Loki.

  


[103].

  


  


  


Scritta su Cuore senza cuore di Filippo Perbellini. Link: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=H2D_WTL_OrE.

  


Cap.3 Mancanza

  


_Ma spesso tu non mi basti più._

  


Clint cadde in ginocchio con un mugolio ed iniziò a sbattersi la testa contro il muro, fino a graffiarsi la pelle, facendola sanguinare.

“Che cosa fai?” domandò Loki. Gli apparve di fianco e gli accarezzò la spalla, Clint gemette e rialzò il capo.

  


_Laura sorrise, accarezzandosi il pancione e guardò il marito appoggiarci l’orecchio._

“ _Non vedo l’ora che nasca” mormorò Clint, accarezzando a sua volta il ventre rigonfio della moglie con entrambe le mani._

_Laura gli posò un bacio sulla testa._

“ _Da quanto scalcia, direi che avrà il tuo carattere” disse._

  


Le lacrime rigarono il viso di Barton.

“Mio signore, sento che qualcosa mi manca” piagnucolò Clint.

  


[107].

  


  


  


Scritta su Cuore senza cuore di Filippo Perbellini. Link: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=H2D_WTL_OrE.

  


Cap.4 Budapest

  


_E il mio desiderio è altrove._

“A cosa state pensando mio signore?” domandò Clint. Era intento a inserire una serie di tubi metallici nella sua faretra meccanica.

Loki si sedette su un tappeto semi-divorato dalle tarme, sporcandosi i pantaloni di pelle nera di polvere candida.

“Hai mai voluto combattere con qualcuno fino alla fine dei tempi? Restare al suo fianco per sempre, ma scoprire che quella persona non è pronta a schierarsi dalla tua parte?” chiese.

  


“ _Come a Budapest?” chiese Natasha._

_Clint le afferrò la mano e le sorrise._

“ _Meglio che a Budapest, questa volta siamo dalla stessa parte” ribatté._

  


“Chiunque non comprenda il vostro desiderio, non vi merita” disse Clint.

  


[105].

  


  


Scritta su Cuore senza cuore di Filippo Perbellini. Link: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=H2D_WTL_OrE.

  


Cap.5 Macchina infernale

  


_Il cuore, macchina infernale._

“Tu hai cuore!” disse Loki e sorrise, conficcando la punta aguzza dello scettro nel petto di Barton.

Gli occhi di Clint divennero completamente neri, man mano i bulbi tornarono bianchi e le sue iridi iniziarono a brillare di un azzurro-blu intenso.

Loki estrasse lo scettro e ghignò.

< Ti avevo notato da quando lassù, nel tuo nido, piccolo falco, osservavi l’impotenza di mio fratello nel cercare di riappropriarsi del martello. Come se fosse il dio dei martelli e nient’altro.

Ho capito che volevo tu fossi mio, Barton ed ora, grazie a quella macchina infernale che è il cuore, è stato possibile > pensò.

  


[103].

  


  


  


Scritta su Cuore senza cuore di Filippo Perbellini. Link: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=H2D_WTL_OrE.

  


Cap.6 Febbricitanti contrasti

  


_Che ti fa volare, poi precipitare._

  


Loki appoggiò le mani sulle spalle possenti di Barton, strette dalla maglietta nera che indossava e ghignò, piegando il capo in avanti.

“Vieni Agente Barton, noi dobbiamo ‘parlare’” gli sussurrò lascivo all’orecchio.

Barton teneva la testa china, il suo viso era illuminato dal bagliore azzurro che emanavano i suoi occhi e la sua espressione era atona.

“Sì, signore” mormorò.

< Il tesseract mi fa vivere in uno stato febbricitante. È come se il mio cuore battesse sempre all’impazzata e un momento prima voli per l’eccitazione e un momento dopo si contragga sofferente come se stesse precipitando in un pozzo senza fondo > pensò.

  


[103].

  


  


  


Scritta su Cuore senza cuore di Filippo Perbellini. Link: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=H2D_WTL_OrE.

  


Cap.7 Barton, lo stratega

  


_Sì, il cuore, così disarmato, poi così spietato._

“Mio signore, dobbiamo andare cinquanta miglia a Nord se vogliamo intercettare l’eliveivolo. Porterò i nostri uomini lì mentre lei sarà loro prigioniero, sarà come un cavallo di Troia che ci permetterà di avere un diversivo” disse Barton. La sua voce era decisa e i suoi occhi, che brillavano di azzurro, saettavano su e giù sulla mappa che aveva spiegato su un tavolaccio di legno.

Loki gli accarezzò la guancia, avvertendolo rabbrividire sotto le dita sinuose.

< Per quanto sia così disarmato e arrendevole nei miei confronti, si sta dimostrando così spietato nei confronti dei nostri nemici. Non potevo scegliere alleato migliore > pensò.

  


[103].

  


  


  


Scritta su Cuore senza cuore di Filippo Perbellini. Link: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=H2D_WTL_OrE.

  


Cap.8 Fragilità

  


_Fragile aquilone._

  


Loki osservò la tuta nera e viola di Clint, appesa oltre la finestra del proprio rifugio, ondeggiare mossa dal vento.

< Rassomiglia a un aquilone, ma la fragilità di quel diletto per pargoli l’assume il suo proprietario > pensò, sfilandosi la propria veste aderente. Le sue dita sinuose risaltavano sulla stoffa color pece e sulle decorazioni verde smeraldo, di una gradazione più scura del colore delle sue iridi.

Avanzò con passi cadenzati, il suo corpo niveo risaltava nella penombra. Raggiunse Barton e gli avvolse le braccia sottili intorno al petto muscoloso, poggiandogli le labbra sul collo.

Clint era ritto, immobile, rigido.

  


[100].

  


  


  


Scritta su Cuore senza cuore di Filippo Perbellini. Link: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=H2D_WTL_OrE.

  


Cap.9 Falco

  


_Il cuore._

  


Loki passò la mano sul capo di Clint, che si strofinò contro le dita sottili, gorgogliando piano a quel contatto. Loki infilò le dita tra le ciocche biondo-castane del soldato, sentendole morbide al tocco e socchiuse le labbra sottili in un ghigno, lasciando vedere i denti candidi.

“Il mio piccolo falco. Oh, ma chi è uno splendido esemplare di meraviglioso volatile? Tu lo sei” sussurrò con voce roca.

Clint assottigliò gli occhi e piegò di lato il capo, piegando le labbra in un sorriso storto.

“La ringrazio, signore” mormorò.

“Proprio bellissimo” sussurrò Loki. Gli afferrò il mento e lo baciò.

  


[100].

  


  


Scritta su Cuore senza cuore di Filippo Perbellini. Link: <https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=H2D_WTL_OrE>.

Post-Civil War.

Citazioni da The Avengers.

  


Cap.10 La follia

  


_Mi sveglio che batte._

“ _Voi siete nati per essere governati. Alla fine ognuno sarà solo con se stesso, io compreso. Tutti piegati da Thanos._

 _L’unico che potrebbe fermare tutto questo è il ‘futurista’. Però tu lo hai tradito e hai rifiutato il suo aiuto” disse Loki._

_Spinse Clint sul letto con una mano, Barton fu scosso da brividi._

“ _Anche se avessimo condannato questo mondo, fino a che non smetterà di girare, agiremo come se intendesse ruotare ancora” risuonò la voce di Fury._

  


Clint sgranò gli occhi di scatto, il battito cardiaco accelerato. Si voltò e vide Wanda, la giovane era addormentata al suo fianco.

< La follia mi abbandonerà mai? > si chiese.

  


[109].

  


Scritta su Cuore senza cuore di Filippo Perbellini. Link: <https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=H2D_WTL_OrE>.

Citazioni da The Avengers.

  


Cap.11 _Eliminate them_

  


_E ad ogni respiro combatte._

Loki giocherellò con una ciocca castana di Clint.

“Ricordati, io ti ho mostrato la verità, ma questo ha un prezzo. Dimentica la tua fedeltà allo S.H.I.E.L.D., focalizzalo come nemico.

Hai presente gli Avengers?” gli chiese, avvicinandogli le labbra all’orecchio.

“Niente sfugge al mio sguardo, lo sapete, signore” rispose Barton, teneva i muscoli rigidi e le sue iridi azzurre brillarono.

“Eliminali. Non avrai difficoltà. Fury era così disperato per rivolgerti a delle creature smarrite per difendersi” disse Loki.

“Non li sottovaluterò, signore, ma le giuro che li annienterò nel modo più completo che possa esistere” promise Barton.

“Perfetto” sussurrò lascivo Loki.

  


[100].

  


  


Scritta su Cuore senza cuore di Filippo Perbellini. Link: <https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=H2D_WTL_OrE>.

  


Cap.12 Gigante di ghiaccio

  


_Cercando nella notte il perché._

“Ancora sveglio mio signore, non riuscite a dormire?” chiese Clint. Scostò la tendina di perline che lo separava dalla stanza di Loki ed entrò, la luce azzurrina brillava tenue nei suoi occhi.

Loki era seduto per terra e stringeva in una mano un pezzo di ghiaccio, tremava visibilmente e osservava la propria pelle diventata blu. Un occhio era verde smeraldo, ma l’altro si era tinto di color rosso rubino.

“Io m’interrogo notte dopo notte su chi sono. Cerco il perché della mia vita, anche se Thanos mi ha dato uno scopo e una via da seguire” gemette.

“Lasciate che vi tenga compagnia” mormorò Clint.

  


[104].

  


  


Scritta su Cuore senza cuore di Filippo Perbellini. Link: <https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=H2D_WTL_OrE>.

Citazioni da The Avengers.

  


Cap.13 Immortale, metterò alla prova il suo nome

_Si può amare anche il proprio dolore._

  


“Mio signore, la mia mente è così ottenebrata. Io sento di amarla, ma allo stesso tempo questo mi provoca sofferenza” disse Clint, poggiando la testa sulla spalla di Loki.

Entrambi erano ignudi.

“Oh, Barton, se c’è una cosa che ho scoperto è che si può amare anche il proprio dolore.

Mi sono fatto del male per secoli seguendo un grande guerriero, il più sadico e crudele dei generali. Gioivo ogni notte nell’appartenergli nel modo più sofferto e sanguinolento possibile” rispose Loki.

“Non lo amate più?” chiese Clint.

“Ha perso se stesso per una sciocca mortale. Gli umani ci ritengono immortali, voglio verificarlo sulla sua pelle” rispose Loki.

  


[107].

  


  


Scritta su Cuore senza cuore di Filippo Perbellini. Link: <https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=H2D_WTL_OrE>.

Citazioni da The Avengers.

  


Cap.14 Desiderio e morte

_Il cuore, brivido animale._

“Si tratta… di mostri e magia. Non siamo mai stati addestrati per questo” disse Natasha. Mise una mano sulla gamba di Clint, che volse lo sguardo.

< La mia mente è stata svuotata, manipolata. Lo so che tutto quello che provavo era falso.

Eppure… era solo per incantesimo che lì, in fondo al mio cuore, c’era quel brivido animale? Mi sentivo così attratto da Loki. Le sue forme sinuose, i suoi movimenti seducenti, i suoi glutei perfetti, la sua bocca piena. Il dio dell’inganno ti manipola con il desiderio, la più antica delle arti >.

“Se centrassi con una freccia l’orbita oculare di Loki dormirei meglio, immagino” sussurrò.

  


[108].

  


  


Scritta su Cuore senza cuore di Filippo Perbellini. Link: <https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=H2D_WTL_OrE>.

Citazioni da The Avengers.

  


Cap.15 Giuramenti rinnegati

_Che ti fa giurare e poi rinnegare._

“Avevo giurato che non avrei rivelato il perché della sua nota rossa” gemette Clint, la testa gli doleva. Se la tenne con entrambe le mani e mugolò sofferente, Loki gli afferrò il mento e gli alzò il capo.

“Lei è solo una formica e noi lo stivale” disse il dio.

“Rinnegherei un giuramento” biascicò Barton.

“Non siamo forse anche noi stati traditi? Mi è stato tolto il trono che mi spettava. Tu sei stato sacrificato, Fury era pronto a lasciarti morire, ti hanno lasciato nelle mie mani” gli ricordò Loki. 

“Libererai anche lei dalla menzogna della libertà?” gemette Clint.

“Certo, se me lo permetterà” promise Loki.

  


[106].

  


  


  


Scritta su Cuore senza cuore di Filippo Perbellini. Link: <https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=H2D_WTL_OrE>.

Citazioni da The Avengers.

  


Cap.16 Il passato di Natasha

_Sì, il cuore, battito feroce, grido senza voce._

  


Clint diede una serie di testate contro la parete, le lacrime gli rigavano il viso, le ginocchia gli cedettero. I suoi occhi brillarono di un azzurro più intenso e s’irrigidì, abbandonandosi contro la parete di metallo.

“Sei sempre così disorientato. Prima hai mancato Fury, adesso ti preoccupi per i segreti dell’agente Romanoff” disse Loki.

“Ve l’ho detto signore, non do il meglio di me con la pistola” rispose atono Barton.

“In ogni caso, è interessante l’ossessione della Romanoff verso il cancellare quella nota rossa. La figlia di Dreykov… San Paolo… l’incendio all’ospedale… mi hai dato solo informazioni interessanti” valutò Loki.

  


[100].

  


  


  


Scritta su Cuore senza cuore di Filippo Perbellini. Link: <https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=H2D_WTL_OrE>.

  


Cap.17 In nome dell’amore

_Nel nome dell’amore._

“Non c’è cosa che non farei in nome dell’amore. 

Compreso far cadere questo pianeta in ginocchio ai miei piedi è un atto d’amore” sussurrò Loki. Passò il pollice sulle labbra di Clint e piegò le labbra in un ghigno.

“Ed io posso avere un po’ del vostro amore?” chiese Barton con tono atono.

“Solo se te lo meriterai, agente Barton” disse Loki con voce seducente.

“Sì, signore” rispose Clint con voce incolore. La figura del dio dell’inganno si rifletteva nelle sue iridi che brillavano d’azzurro, rischiando l’ambiente circostante.

< Io ti amo già e questo legame ci terrà uniti per l’eternità > pensò Loki. 

  


[104].

  


  


  


Scritta su Cuore senza cuore di Filippo Perbellini. Link: <https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=H2D_WTL_OrE>.

What if.

  


Cap.18 Incisione a sangue

_Il cuore, senza cuore._

“Tu non hai cuore!” gridò Clint. Si dimenò, le catene gli tenevano bloccati i polsi. Con la punta dello scettro Loki stava incidendo il suo nome sul petto di Barton, il sangue scivolava sul petto muscoloso di occhi di falco e gocciolava sul pavimento.

“Ti sbagli. Io ho usato così tanto il mio da sembrare senza adesso e tu diventerai come me. Avrai un cuore senza cuore” rispose Loki.

< È l’uomo degli ossimori, il medesimo che vuole liberare dalla libertà > pensò Clint, continuando a dimenarsi. Il dolore gli fece oscurare la vista e scalciò ripetutamente, gemendo sempre più forte.

  


[101].

  


  


  


Scritta su Cuore senza cuore di Filippo Perbellini. Link: <https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=H2D_WTL_OrE>.

  


Cap.19 Shawarma

_Forse il segreto è aspettare._

  


Clint si appoggiò al lampione e ghignò, socchiudendo gli occhi.

“La situazione si è invertita, signore” disse con tono di scherno.

Osservò Loki legato con delle pesanti catene al lampione e si voltò, osservando il resto degli Avengers dentro il negozio di shawarma, si girò nuovamente e abbassò lo sguardo sul dio dell’inganno.

Gli passò la mano tra i capelli mori, Loki ringhiò, aveva la bocca bloccata da una museruola di metallo.

“Forse il segreto era solo aspettare che gli altri ti sconfiggessero. In fondo, ora come ora, non sei per niente minaccioso” disse.

Loki ruggì e una lacrima gli rigò il volto.

  


[103].

  


  


  


Scritta su Cuore senza cuore di Filippo Perbellini. Link: <https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=H2D_WTL_OrE>.

  


Cap.20 Lutto

_Qui seduto ai confini del mare._

  


Clint s’inginocchiò davanti alla tomba di Pietro, le lacrime gli rigavano il volto.

“Era solo un bambino, poteva avere l’età di mio figlio” gemette.

Natasha gli posò una mano sulla spalla e strinse.

“Gli ho anche augurato la morte! Sono un mostro, un vero mostro” gemette Clint, nascondendosi il viso tra le mani.

Clint cadde pesantemente a terra e guardò il mare, sentiva lo sciabordio delle onde.

“Non lo pensavi davvero” disse Natasha.

“Forse dovrei rimanere qui, ad aspettare, insieme a lui. Si sentirà solo” gemette Clint.

< È tornato a delirare, come poco dopo la possessione di Loki. Non ha retto a questa tragedia > pensò Romanoff.

  


[108].

  


  


Scritta su Cuore senza cuore di Filippo Perbellini. Link: <https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=H2D_WTL_OrE>.

  


Cap.21 Richiamo

_Qualcheduno che chiami il mio nome._

“Sei sicura che Loki abbia smesso di controllarmi? Sei entrata nella mia testa per vedere?” chiese Clint.

Wanda lo abbracciò da dietro e gli appoggiò la guancia contro le spalle massicce, sospirando.

“Sì. I tuoi incubi sono solo tuoi. La tua testa si deve stabilizzare e stare lontano dai tuoi cari, dai tuoi amici, per essere un fuggitivo, non aiuta” disse.

“Eppure alle volte sento ancora la sua voce che chiama il mio nome e il desiderio incontrollabile di raggiungerlo” gemette Barton.

“Io sono mio fratello gemello, ma non per questo è lui a chiamarmi. Sono solo gli spettri del nostro inconscio” rispose Wanda.

  


[104].

  


  


  


Scritta su Cuore senza cuore di Filippo Perbellini. Link: <https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=H2D_WTL_OrE>.

  


Cap.22 Nelle fauci del Gran Maestro

_Senza domandarti se è amore, è amore._

  


“In questo mondo di spazzatura sei il miglior ritrovamento che io abbia mai fatto. Non ho mai avuto un regalo così bello in tutti questi secoli” disse il Gran Maestro. Afferrò le gambe di Loki e le aprì.

< Un altro amante occasionale, come Thanos. Ho imparato ben presto che corpo e anima vanno scisse. E tu, Barton? > si chiese Loki.

  


“ _Smettila di domandarti cosa è amore e cosa non lo è. Non porti più domande, lasciati guidare dal nostro desiderio. Unisciti a me nella tua passione” disse Loki. Posò un bacio sulla punta dell’orecchio di Clint, che fremette di piacere, lasciandosi sfuggire un gorgoglio._

  


[106].

  


  


  


Scritta su Cuore senza cuore di Filippo Perbellini. Link: <https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=H2D_WTL_OrE>.

  


Cap.23 Dimmi tutto di te

_Smarrito, distratto._

  


< Mi sento così smarrito, distratto. La testa mi duole, il corpo non mi risponde, è così intorpidito > pensò Clint. Era seduto per terra, rigido.

Loki se lo fece appoggiare contro, accarezzandogli la testa sul proprio petto.

“Dimmi tutto quello che ti riguarda. Qualsiasi cosa” disse gentilmente. Gli sorrise. “Voglio sapere tutto quello che c’è da sapere su di te, Barton”. Gli passò la mano tra i capelli castani, scompigliandoglieli.

“Sì, signore” rispose atono Clint. Le sue iridi azzurre brillavano, illuminando tutt’intorno e il suo petto muscoloso si alzava e abbassava, regolare, sotto la tuta aderente e nera e viola.

  


[101].

  


  


Scritta su Cuore senza cuore di Filippo Perbellini. Link: <https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=H2D_WTL_OrE>.

What if.

Thor/Loki/Clint, OT3 non-con.

  


Cap.24 Le perversioni di Laufeyson

  


_Lo ammetto, imperfetto._

  


“Lo ammetto, anche io sono imperfetto” disse Loki, battendo le palpebre, facendo ondeggiare le lunghe ciglia. Si sporse in avanti e mise entrambe le mani sul letto, ghignando.

“Mi ero detto che non avrei mai cercato di far battere il cuore di pietra del dio del tuono, ma non ho resistito”. Allungò il braccio sinistro e afferrò il proprio scettro, utilizzandone la punta per indicare le due figure stese nel letto, ignude.

Thor era steso al fianco di Barton e lo stringeva al proprio petto nerboruto. Sia gli occhi di Odinson che quelli di Clint brillavano di un’intesa luce azzurra.

  


[100].

  


  


  


Scritta su Cuore senza cuore di Filippo Perbellini. Link: <https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=H2D_WTL_OrE>.

What if.

  


Cap.25 Ci vuole stile

  


_Il mio cuore, sbagliato._

  


< Il mio cuore dev’essere sbagliato. Io stesso devo essere sbagliato > pensò Clint.

Loki strinse la cravatta che Barton portava al collo e gli accarezzò il colletto della camicia bianca. 

“Dobbiamo andare in scena in un posto importante, ci serve la giusta dose di stile. Il modo in cui ci vestiamo e il portamento saranno essenziali” disse il dio dell’inganno.

“Signore, ci serve semplicemente un bulbo oculare” ribatté Barton.

“Non è mai così semplice. Non s’inchineranno a noi se non si renderanno conto della nostra schiacciante superiorità” rispose Loki, passandogli le dita sulla spalla.

< Soprattutto perché cerco un senso in quello che mi dice > rifletté Barton.

  


[109].

  


  


  


Scritta su Cuore senza cuore di Filippo Perbellini. Link: <https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=H2D_WTL_OrE>.

What if.

  


Cap.26 Caffè

  


_Inchiodato nel petto._

“Quell’uomo non ha un cuore” sibilò Loki, seduto in un angolo, accanto alle macerie del tetto.

Clint gli si avvicinò, s’inginocchiò e gli porse un caffè.

“Stark? Ha solo un cuore meccanico, quell’affare blu inchiodato nel suo petto. Non c’è differenza tra lui e le sue armature” disse. 

Loki adagiò le labbra sul bordo della tazza e succhiò rumorosamente.

< Non dovrei essere così gentile con lui, ma ora che sono tornato in me, non riesco ad odiarlo. Sembra solo un ragazzino > pensò Barton.

“Mi ha offerto un drink e ha previsto la mia disfatta. Un dannato futurista che vive già nel giorno che verrà” borbottò Loki.

  


[106].

  


  


  


Scritta su Cuore senza cuore di Filippo Perbellini. Link: <https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=H2D_WTL_OrE>.

  


  


Cap.27 Incomprensioni

  


_Sì, il cuore, macchina infernale._

  


Loki guardò Clint fare scattare il suo arco meccanico con un gesto fluido.

“Ho bisogno di una distrazione, signore” disse Barton.

Loki si leccò le labbra e gli si avvicinò, sistemandosi alle sue spalle, facendo aderire il basso ventre ai glutei di Barton.

“Se riapri nuovamente quella macchina infernale, facendo il medesimo movimento di gambe, avrei in mente parecchie idee valide come ‘distrazioni’” sussurrò Loki.

Clint si raddrizzò la pistola che teneva in una fascia al ginocchio e inarcò un sopracciglio biondo-castano.

“Mio signore, io intendevo per attaccare l’eliveivolo” rispose atono.

Loki tossicchiò un paio di volte, nascondendo la bocca con la mano.

  


[103].

  


  


  


Scritta su Cuore senza cuore di Filippo Perbellini. Link: <https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=H2D_WTL_OrE>.

  


  


Cap.28 In ginocchio

  


_Che ti mette al muro e poi ti fa volare._

  


Clint indietreggiò, teneva una mano adagiata sulla schiena dietro le spalle, e andò a sbattere contro il muro. Aveva il battito cardiaco accelerato e gli occhi dilatati, che brillavano di un azzurro intenso.

Loki lo afferrò per il polso dell’altra mano e lo strattonò, facendolo cadere in ginocchio davanti a sé.

“Per quanto io adori l’espressione che fai quando ti metto al muro…” sibilò. Arcuò la schiena e ghignò, i lunghi capelli mori gli ondeggiavano davanti al viso, lasciandogli però scoperta la fronte spaziosa.

“Preferisco ‘farti volare’” mormorò Loki seducente. Baciò Clint con foga, quest’ultimo ricambiò mugolando, schiudendo le labbra. 

  


[100].

  


  


  


Scritta su Cuore senza cuore di Filippo Perbellini. Link: <https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=H2D_WTL_OrE>.

  


  


Cap.29 Rassomiglianze

  


_Sì, il mio cuore._

  


Clint ticchettò con la punta della propria freccia un grosso tubo di metallo, sospirando pesantemente.

“Ti prenderai una pausa dal lavoro per un po’, vero?” chiese Natasha.

Barton annuì.

“Dopo la vicenda Loki, voglio rimanere tranquillo nella mia fattoria. Smonterò il lucernario, lavorerò i campi, mi rilasserò con mia moglie e mi occuperò dei bambini.

Mi rimetterò in forma” disse.

Natasha si mise una ciocca dietro l’orecchio.

“Mi sembra davvero un buon piano” disse gentilmente.

Clint si grattò il collo.

“Vieterò assolutamente ai bambini di guardare il Re Leone. Penso che alla vista di Scar potrei strillare” disse.

Natasha rise.

  


[100].

  


  


  


Scritta su Cuore senza cuore di Filippo Perbellini. Link: <https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=H2D_WTL_OrE>.

  


  


Cap.30 Il verdetto di Thor

  


_Che rimane muto, poi riprende fiato._

“Arciere, rimani lì, muto. Se vuoi parlarmi, favella pure” disse Thor. Era sdraiato su un divano e sorseggiava della birra da un bicchiere di vetro.

Barton era acquattato su una poltrona e lo fissava, il capo incassato tra le spalle.

“Mi chiedevo come facesse un tipo a posto come te ad avere un fratello come Loki” disse.

“Non hai conosciuto mio fratello al pieno delle facoltà. Penso fosse una pedina in mano a uno scacchista più in alto, come te” rispose Thor. Bevve un altro po’. “Molti difetti di mio fratello erano reali, ma anche io ne sono pregno”. Concluse.

  


[100].

  


  


  


Scritta su Cuore senza cuore di Filippo Perbellini. Link: <https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=H2D_WTL_OrE>.

Ooc.

  


Cap.31 Eccesso d’informazioni

  


_Senza spiegazione._

  


Loki schioccò la lingua sul palato e appoggiò una mano sul fianco.

“Forse era meglio rimanere senza spiegazioni, questo non l’avevo previsto” bisbigliò.

“Quando Natasha si sente stanca, un po’ giù di corda, ama appoggiare la testa sulle mie ginocchia. Inizia a cantare una canzone in russo, ha una voce stupenda. Spesso non capisco tutte le parole, perché mi concentro più sul suono soave della sua voce, ma adoro ascoltarla.

Penso che anche una bestia si cheterebbe a sentirla cantare” raccontò Clint, passandosi una freccia da una mano all’altra.

Loki sospirò pesantemente.

< Per Odino, è logorroico quanto quel pentapalmo di Thor > pensò.

  


[102]. 

  


  


Scritta su Cuore senza cuore di Filippo Perbellini. Link: <https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=H2D_WTL_OrE>.

  


Cap.32 Bacio di sangue

  


_Senza cuore._

  


Loki afferrò Clint per il voluminoso ciuffo di capelli e gli fece alzare la testa.

Alle loro spalle c’era una pila di scatole di metallo, su cui la loro figura si rifletteva.

Barton era in ginocchio e il suo viso in penombra era illuminato sia dalla luce elettrica che dal bagliore blu dei suoi occhi.

“Avere cuore significa solo soffrire. Ti mostrerò come si diventa senza cuore, mio piccolo falco” sibilò Loki.

“Sì, mio signore” rispose Clint.

Loki si piegò in avanti e gli morse il labbro a sangue, baciò Barton che sentì il sapore metallico scivolargli giù per la gola.

  


[101]. 

  


  


Scritta su Cuore senza cuore di Filippo Perbellini. Link: <https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=H2D_WTL_OrE>.

What if.

  


  


Cap.33 Deterrente

  


_Il mio cuore._

  


Clint afferrò Loki per il bavero del vestito e lo issò, sbattendolo contro la parete.

“Permetti, Hulk? Ho una cosa da dirgli” sibilò.

Hulk abbatté i pugni sul pavimento, annuì e indietreggiò.

“Il dio gracilino non è divertente da spaccare” borbottò.

Barton utilizzò l’altra mano per raggiungere il dio dell’inganno con un pugno, facendogli sanguinare sia il naso che il labbro.

“La prossima volta vedi di stare lontano da me e dal ‘mio cuore’” ringhiò.

Loki ghignò, mostrando i denti sporchi di sangue.

“È quasi romantico da dire, Barton” sussurrò.

Hulk ruggì e Loki rabbrividì di paura.

“Stammi lontano o chiamo lui” lo minacciò Clint.

Loki annuì, tremando.

  


[108].

  



End file.
